Fairytales
by luvitorhateit
Summary: Carly Shay used to believe in fairytales. But a girl's heart can only be broken so many times... before she forgets to pick up all the pieces.


**This is what happens when I'm home on a Saturday with nothing to do, haha. (:**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm thinking its a lot better than my first story. I was originally going to write a story for the creddiefans challenge but its not lemon. So, it's okay. (I'm creddieforever from creddiefans and NirandaFan from twitter if you're curious).**

**For now it's a one shot, but with enough reviews I just might continue... maybe.**

x.

Carly Shay used to believe in fairytales. Like the ones her dad read to her when she was a little, innocent girl. She thought some handsome, dark-haired, perfect prince was going to sweep her off her feet and they'd ride off into the sunset.

But it was just another lie. Just like when she was seven, and her daddy hugged her and said "I'll always be here for you sweetie." Yeah. _Right before he walked out of her life. _

xx.

Boys never stayed. They were cowards and jerks and all they ever did was break her heart. They'd tell her she was pretty, and that they _loved her_, and that she had a beautiful smile. They knew all the right things to say so she'd let her self_ fall_, thinking, "This time it will be different."

But it never was.

xxx.

Sometimes, (often) she thought something must be wrong with her. Her chest was too flat, her hair was too dull, & why didn't she have tan skin like all those movie stars that smiled up at her from her magazines? Why were _they_ so perfect? What made them so _special?_ She was never going to be good enough. "No wonder they left." she'd say. "No Wonder they left."

xxxx.

But she'd forgotten. She'd forgotten about one boy who would _never _intentionally hurt her. The boy that would hold her close in his arms when she felt like everything was falling apart. When her heart broke into a million and one pieces, he'd tape them back together, one by one, until she was whole again. She didn't care if he saw her cry, _he said she was beautiful anyways. _

xxxxx.

His name was Freddie. He had deep brown eyes like pools of chocolate and a gorgeous smile. He was nerdy in a cute kind of way, and he smelled like her favorite type of soap. He was her best friend and he always, _always _knew what to say to make her feel like a princess. But she didn't believe in f a i r y t a l e s.

xxxxxx.

When he'd first moved in across the hall, he'd had a massive crush on her. Sometimes she'd miss those days. He couldn't get through one sentence without "iloveyoucarly, you'rereallyprettycarly, kissmecarly?" squeezed somewhere in there. She thought it was cute, a little creepy, but cute. She told him they could only be friends. But what if she was wrong.

Is it okay to be wrong?

xxxxxxx.

A lot of things had changed about Freddie over the years. He had gotten taller and his voice had deepened. He went from a short little boy, to an _extremely_ attractive one. Puberty had done him well. Other girls seemed to notice too, and let him know. But Carly wasn't jealous. She didn't secretly hate those girls. She didn't wish she was as pretty as them, and as funny, and as flawless.

_Of Course Not._

_xxxxxxxx._

Carly had been hurt many times over. The thing that hurt her the most though, was when Freddie slowly stopped calling her baby, stopped saying how pretty she was, and how much he loved her laugh, and oh won't she please just kiss him already? She told herself it was just because she missed the attention. _But she'd never been that good of a liar._

_xxxxxxxxx._

She finally got over her stupid pride and realized part of her had always liked him. But she was scared. Scared of ruining an amazing friendship, scared of it being _too perfect_ (Because she knew all too well nothing is perfect) scared that maybe, just maybe it would make things weird.

But most of all scared that it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxx.

the first time it happened was at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Don't you think we both deserve one nice dance with someone we don't want to kill?" he had asked smiling, after their horrible (awful) dates had left.

How could she possibly resist a cute boy in a tux?

"Absolutely" she said and she _meant it._

He held her close in his arms as they swayed to the music and she never, ever wanted him to let go.

_'Cause you were meant for me_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx._

The next time it happened was when he saved her life. He had pushed her out of the way of a god awful taco truck, and took the heat of the blow. Seeing him with a broken leg and arm hurt her like she didn't know hurt could. She couldn't believe he did that _for her. _He would have_ died_ for her.

She cried a lot. It seemed like if she wasn't crying she was moping around blaming herself. Normally when she felt like this, she would go to Freddie.

_Because he gave the best hugs in the world. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Finally she went to see him. He was laying in his bed and he looked _so_ vulnerable, it made her want to whisper sorrysorrysorrysorry over and over again until it meant enough. They talked for a while, and the way he looked at her, she couldn't explain. It was like she was his _everything_. And that is when she kissed him. He tasted like gummy bears and chocolate and his lips were warm and so soft, and she knew she could do this forever and ever. It was everything she had ever hoped for, it was what a kiss was supposed to feel like. And she knew he felt it too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

They dated for exactly 3 days. He thought she liked him only because he saved her life, and said they should wait until the 'whole hero thing' wears off. She smiled and nodded, and acted like everything was okay. Because that is what she was supposed to do. Inside she was screaming "You've been my best friend for 5 years, and you don't know anything about me! You should know that I've loved you, _you should just know."_

She'd only cry when she knew no one was home. She'd go up to her room and slam the door and crumple onto the floor. Because what is there to live for now? This isn't how it is supposed to end. It's supposed to end with "Happily Ever After"

But life doesn't stand up to fairy tales, now does it?

**Thanks for reading! (I hope it wasn't too horrible, haha) Please review if you'd like me to continue. ;)**


End file.
